Odcinek 6354
29 czerwca 2012 40px 24 maja 2016 40px 25 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6353. « 6354. » 6355. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Podczas wizyty u ginekologa, Katie zapewnia Billa, że wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Kiedy mąż kobiety chce mieć gwarancję, że przeżyje ona ciążę, dr Caspary twierdzi, że ryzyko związane ze stanem Katie zostało w ostatnich latach obniżone. Mimo to, Spencer nie chce myśleć o utracie swojej żony. Gdy rozpoczyna się badanie USG, Bill rozśmiesza Katie, zastanawiając się, czy zobaczą mały naszyjnik z mieczem. Tymczasem lekarka ogłasza małżeństwu, że za kilka miesięcy zostaną rodzicami ślicznego syna! Później, gdy Bill ze wzruszeniem ogląda zdjęcie USG dziecka, zauważa, że przegapił to wszystko z Liamem. Mówi Katie, że dzięki niej jest lepszym człowiekiem, ponieważ dała mu zdolność odczuwania oraz miłości. Zauważa, jak wiele odwagi ma żona, by sprowadzić ich dziecko na świat. Brakuje mu słów, gdy stwierdza, jak wiele zawdzięcza swojej żonie. Oboje całują się. W swoim apartamencie, Hope i Liam rozmawiają o nowej perspektywie postrzegania przez Hope rodziców, odkąd zobaczyła się ona z Deaconem. Młody Spencer zauważa, że ojciec Hope miał na nią większy wpływ, niż kiedykolwiek sądził. Nowożeńcy wspominają o dniu swojego ślubu i z uśmiechem wspominają podróż Hope do kościoła w małej ciężarówce. Córka Brooke podkreśla, że koniec końców, dzień okazał się idealny i nie zmieniłaby niczego. Tymczasem Liam wraca wspomnieniami do chwil spędzonych przy Steffy i stwierdza, że istnieją rzeczy, które mógłby zmienić. W biurze "FC", Taylor i Steffy rozmawiają o możliwym przyczynieniu się Billa do sprowadzenia Deacona na ślub Hope i Liama. Taylor ostrzega córkę, aby nie broniła Billa, ale Steffy upiera się, że tym razem nie będzie mieć to miejsca. Matka dziewczyny uważa, że we Włoszech doszło do czegoś więcej, co też Steffy potwierdza. Forresterówna w końcu wyjawia, że udała się do Liama po tym, jak zniknęła Hope. "Myślałam, że wszystko zmieniło się na zawsze", wyznaje Steffy, po czym dodaje, że to, co powiedział jej i zrobił później Liam, uświadomiło jej, że należą do siebie. Taylor pyta, co się stało, ale Steffy w tym momencie odbiera telefon od Hope przebywającej we Włoszech. Loganówna stwierdza, że chciała zwyczajnie pogadać, a po chwili słychać głos jej męża, który wita się przez telefon ze Steffy. Córka Taylor życzy małżeństwu bezpiecznej podróży, po czym odkłada słuchawkę. Następnie kontynuuje przed matką swoją opowieść, wyznając, że kiedy była sama z Liamem, on wyznał jej miłość. Taylor dziwi się, że Spencer wypowiedział te słowa w dniu ślubu z córką Brooke. Po chwili jednak dowiaduje się, że do hotelu wkrótce wróciła Hope. Steffy przypuszcza, że gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie otrzymaliby od Billa odrzutowiec i ponownie wzięliby ślub. Taylor z kolei zastanawia się, co córka i Liam zrobili sami w jego pokoju hotelowym. W apartamencie we Włoszech, Liam myśli o swojej ostatniej rozmowie ze Steffy, podczas której wyznał jej miłość. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Dr Caspary